


Winterhold

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Nichole [23]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Evie wants to ask Farkas something
Relationships: Farkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Farkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas
Series: Nichole [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Winterhold

Farkas tried to keep calm as he walked to Winterhold with Evie. Evie looked way too happy about how quick Farkas was to agree to take the job that would bring him close to where her sister lived. 

“Soo, are you and my sister, you know?” Evie asked nonchalantly, and Farkas is not dumb and knows Evie. She is dying to know every single detail and even if there was nothing between him and Nichole, doesn’t mean he’s not going to tease his fellow companion a bit.

“Know what?” Farkas responded trying to be as disinterested as Evie was trying to look.

Evie sighed as she looked at him, probably thinking he’s an idiot. Wouldn’t be the first time she thought that. “Dating. Farkas are you two dating?”

“I have no idea where you got this idea from.”

“Farkas, as soon as I said Winterhold, you were already halfway there, and Nichole won’t stop talking about you. I was just… curious.”

Farkas looked down at his feet, ignoring Evie’s gaze, knowing that his cheeks heat up at the idea of Evie thinking Nichole likes him back. 

“Well we’re not dating.”   
“Hmph, that’s surprising.” Evie shrugged and Farkas knew that this conversation would be the beginning of many problems.


End file.
